


Baby Don't Cry.

by raemarileepark



Category: EXO (Band), Hunhan - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, Luhan - Freeform, M/M, Sehun - Freeform, Smut, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raemarileepark/pseuds/raemarileepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan reminisces on both some old photos of him and Sehun, as well as photos from Sehun's Baby Don't Cry performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Don't Cry.

Fuck.   
Luhan wished that he could witness Sehun's Baby Don't Cry performance in person. It was ironic--the song was called baby don't cry and Luhan felt like crying because he couldn't witness it in person! His baby looked damn good on these pictures, but he knew for a fact they weren't doing any justice. He knew nothing was better than seeing it in person. Not just those graceful dance moves--but how that thin, white shirt clung to Sehun's skin, showing off his abs that Luhan would run his fingers over..those collarbones that Luhan would kiss and leave hickeys on…  
Luhan was both horny and sad, honestly. Not only was he indulging in pictures of his baby looking sexy as all get out, but he looked at old pictures of them together as well. He and Sehun didn't start really messing around (kissing, hand jobs, blow jobs, fingering, dry humping) until the tail end of when Luhan was in EXO. It was only a few months before he left that the two of them were sexually comfortable with one another. They never got a chance to truly fuck--an opportunity Luhan was waiting for everyday of his life.   
He locked his phone, throwing it down onto his bed as he sunk down into his covers, hand rubbing over his length that was strained up against his pajama pants. Luhan closed his eyes, slipping his hand inside his pants, mind flashing with intimate moments with Sehun--the way Sehun would grip his face tightly when they kissed, his tongue teasingly running against Luhan’s...the way he always knew where that one spot on Luhan's neck was that made the older boy's legs give out and have him moaning like crazy..the way he’d kiss Luhan’s neck and whisper incredibly dirty things into his ear as he jacked him off..the way he looked at Luhan with a straight face, yet pure dominance and lust in his eyes while his hands had Luhan’s legs ridiculously spread in the air as they’d dry hump..the way he’d pull Luhan’s hair and draw out his deep moans as Luhan’s mouth would be filled with his dick, telling Luhan how he was such a good boy, his good boy…  
Luhan sucked his fingers, eyes closed as he struggled to keep moans in his throat, hips thrusting into his hand. Oh fuck, he wanted Sehun so bad..he wanted to be filled with Sehun..he wanted Sehun to fuck him into total oblivion..  
These thoughts came to a halt as Luhan’s phone began to rang. He didn’t want to answer it, because, fuck, he was close--  
It stopped ringing, only to start ringing again. He huffed, ceasing his actions, body on fire as he answered the phone with a weak hello.  
‘’Xiao Lu, it’s me.’’  
Fuck. It was Sehun. Like that helped the matter at hand.   
‘’I saw you liking all those pictures of me on Weibo. Especially the ones where my clothes were wet and you could see every inch of my skin..I bet it made you hard, Lulu.’’   
‘’Yeah,’’ Luhan moaned, his hips slowly thrusting into his hand again.   
‘’I can tell by your voice you're touching yourself right now. Fuck...me, too, baby. I’m skipping practice right now just for you. Just to hear those whiny moans of yours while you touch yourself, playing with that pretty little dick.”   
Luhan felt like the room was spinning. Was it humanly possible to be this turned on?   
‘’I know you’d feel so much better than my hand right now. That sweet, warm mouth of yours filled with my dick. Or maybe your tight ass. I'd have you on my lap, riding this dick like I know you'd be so good at.’’   
‘’Oh yeah, I want that thick dick deep inside of me, Sehunnie.’’ Luhan couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Granted, he could get dirty, but the thoughts and words flowing through him were never ending.   
Sehun let out a long moan. “I'm so close, baby..my good little boy, you're gonna take all this dick like the fucking slut you are, yeah? Maybe I'd have you on your back, those pretty legs and thick thighs spread in the air for me while I'm fucking you as hard as I can. Or maybe I'd have your legs on my shoulders, since that'll make me so fucking deep..”   
The image Luhan got in his mind was enough to make him want to cum. “Yes, Daddy, I want you to fuck me hard. Fuck me hard enough I can't walk the next day.” Luhan's legs began to tremble, his moans getting louder and quicker. “S-Sehunnie!”  
“Not yet, sweetie. Not yet. Fuck, I can't wait to hear you scream my name, telling me to fuck you harder..not only when I fuck you, but when I eat you out..”  
Luhan had two fingers deep inside of his mouth, bobbing his head as he moaned loudly around them. His eyes were squeezed shut as he used his last bit of strength to keep from cumming.   
“Those cute little fingers are deep inside of your mouth, yeah? Those thick pink lips sucking them. That tongue swirling around them, mm. I'd fuck your mouth so good, baby.”  
Luhan grinded against his hand, whimpering from the pain of not being able to cum. Sehun loved doing this.   
“My perfect boy. Mine.”  
“Yours,” Luhan whined. “Only yours.”  
“That's fucking right. My baby only.”  
“Sehunnie..hnng..please..please let me cum, Daddy..”  
“Do you deserve it?”  
“Yes, let your baby cum for you, Daddy..” Luhan ran his thumb over his slit, pre cum running down his shaft.   
“Cum for me, then, sweetie.”  
Luhan thrusted his hand twice, gasping, vision blurring, legs trembling hard as he ruined his sheets. He collapsed against the bed, lips agape, listening to Sehun join him in ecstasy. “Fuck,” Sehun gasped.  
“Yeah..” Luhan sighed softly, completely worn out.  
“I can't wait to see you again, Xiao Lu. I know you need to clean yourself up and I need to get back to practice, so I'll talk to you later, baby.”  
“Okay..have a good time at practice..” Luhan yawned. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too, baby. Bye.”


End file.
